


Who is Jake?

by Alifeofsleep



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Multi, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alifeofsleep/pseuds/Alifeofsleep
Summary: After the divorce, Jakes has to re-discover who he is. His ex-boyfriend showing up after 20 years makes his life so much harder.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to explore the idea of John Mulaney playing Jake's ex. I have only written the very start of this, but if people like it, I will be expanding it a lot. I have so many ideas!

Boyle definitely took the divorce the hardest. It was harder for him than it was Mac, having to explain that they were still friends and how much they love each other. But Jake would never tell him how much it hurt. To see Amy be transferred against her will, being two hours away, and that's when traffic is good. He tried to be transferred as well, he really did. But the brass just wouldn't listen. When long-distance got too complicated. Too hard on Mac, they had to make a hard decision. 

But he had to look on the bright side. This was a fresh start. He could get back to focusing on cases and raising his son. But right now, he just needed to muster up the strength to get out of bed. 

"Jakey! You are always so late. I have a business to run and I still managed to be here on time".

"Gina! What are you doing here?".

"Well. See that is what you aren't going to like. I'm here about a case".

"Coolcoolcoolcoolcool. No doubt No doubt No doubt. Do you have another stalker? Have you been stabbed again?".

"It's actually not my case. And you may want to get Boyle or Rosa, because I don't think you will want to take it" Gina wouldn't make eye contact. She had the same awkward look that she has had since they were kids. The look when she had to tell him something that was difficult. 

"What is the case?"

"Blake was robbed. Do you remember Blake?"

"BLAKE?" Jake rushed out to the evidence room, but Boyle noticed and followed quickly. 

He saw Jake pacing the room. 

"What's wrong, Jakey? Why does this Blake person bother you so much?".

"Because the divorce papers haven't even gone through yet, now my ex just shows up and I have to work the case. I know that you or Rosa could work it, but how would that look? And I don't want to be mean, but working this case would make me feel like I was in high school all over again. Being dumped all over again when that just happened with Amy. I know I said that I was okay, but I'm not. I miss her, I miss her so much and I can't do this. Not yet".

"Wow, Jake. I didn't know that you missed her so much. I can take Blake's case if you want me to. I know it's not much, but I want to do anything to help you. Do you know when she will arrive?".

"Actually, Blake is a boy. I like guys".


	2. Why Blake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going over the facts of the case, all Jake can seem to focus on is how Blake wronged him.

"Oh Jake. I didn't know you were gay. Is that why you and Amy divorced?"

"No. I love Amy so much. I don't know who I am without her anymore. I do like guys, but I also like girls. I'm bisexual". 

"Oh. I'm totally fine with that. I'm glad that you trusted me to tell you". 

"Thank you, but it wasn't really a secret. I openly flirt with guys all of the time. I thought that you already knew. That is up until you thought Blake was a girl. I have never hidden from it, I just never felt the need to really say anything about it because I always thought you wouldn't mind". 

"Of course I don't mind. Now we need to get ready for this case. When will he be here?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask Gina". 

But when he walked out, Blake was already there. He stood at six feet tall, he had short brown hair and thin eyes. He was wearing a gray suit, like he had someplace to go. He turned to Jake and caused him to feel a flutter in his stomach. Followed by a strong sense of regret. Just because him and Amy were over, doesn't mean he can go back to his ex. He sure didn't see Amy going back to Teddy. Then again, Teddy wasn't nearly as attractive as Blake. Teddy didn't have that smile, and he sure didn't have those eyes. Oh those eyes. 

"Jake!" 

"Oh. Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if Blake was the one talking to Gina?"

"Yeah. That's him. Look, I want to be on this case, but I can't be lead. I won't be able to focus as much as I would on most cases. I am going to need your help. Okay?"

"Of course, Jakey. I've always got your back. Now let's go bust this case. We are going to bust all over it". 

Jake let out a sigh and followed Charles over to the pair. Blake stared at Jake for a minute, he looked him up and down as if he was taking in the last 20 years. Taking in every moment Jake has ever had since prom night. Not that he needed to, Jake has seen every time that Blake has checked his Instagram. He has been keeping up.

Jake has never had the courage to look at Blake's, but he knew. 

"Hello Mr-"

"Edwards. Blake Edwards". 

"Mr. Edwards, can we take your statement?"

"Why yes, of course"

Jake knew that he should be listening, that all of this information was important to solving the case and figuring out who robbed Blake, but all he could think about was that night. 

Jake was seventeen, he had just come out to his mom and was excited to spend prom night with his boyfriend. Him and Gina went on a double date with their respective boyfriends and it was one of the first times they all got to go out together. But it was 1999, so homophobia was still a huge thing and Jake was always too nervous to go out anywhere. But with Blake it was different, he made Jake feel at home in his own skin. He was ready to share that with the rest of the world. 

That's why Blake leaving hurt so much. Dinner and photos went great, and Blake looked so handsome in his suit. And the look on his eyes when he saw Jake. It took his breath away, literally. But as soon as they rolles up to the gym, he got scared and left, tears rolling down his eyes. Of course Jake was sympathetic, he understood the fear of having to stand before the whole school and say that you were different. 

The only thing Jake didn't understand was when he quit answering his calls and never showed up to school again. On Monday, he discovered that Blake would be spending his last two weeks at a different school. Sure, Jake had moved on, but seeing him brought up a bunch of old feelings. Ones that Jake wasn't equipped to deal with right now. His case couldn't have come at a worse time. 

"Jake. Are you okay?" 

Blake was staring right at him. He had clearly been speaking to Jake, but he had no clue what was said. 

"Sorry. Can you repeat that?" 

Blake smirked at him. That was always a move of his, he knew it made Jake squirm. "I asked if you thought we had a good chance of finding this guy"

Having listened to none of the facts, Jake had no clue how to respond. He stared for a moment before saying "Well, robberies are always tricky, many go unsolved, but we will do out best. In the meantime, put locks on you window". 

"Thank you"

Charles interjected by saying "of course. Can I help you find your way out?"

"Actually, I was wondering if Jake could help me". 

"I'm not so sure-"

"No. I've got it. Thank you Charles, but I can handle it from here". 

He looked at Jake for a minute. As if he was trying to decide if Jake was testing him or if he meant it. Ultimately, he left and let the two speak. 

"Why Blake? Why would you show up after all of this time? You have never once reached out to me, although I know you and Gina never lost contact. Was it something that I said? Did I do something to you? Because we could have just talked about it. I would have changed anything anything for you back then. Now you only show up when you need me to do something. And you didn't even ask me yourself. You had Gina do it for you. You could have gone to any precinct. Why now?"

"Jake, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I was afraid, I was a scared teenager who thought that I was doing what was best for everyone. I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had. The reason I picked you is because I know that you're an amzing detective now. Plus, so figured it was we'll past time to make things right. I know that you are married now, I have even seen pictures of your son. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. And the only reason I went through Gina is because I was afraid that you would never answer if you knew it was me".

"Well I guess I can understand that. But that doesn't mean you are forgiven. You are on probation for the duration of your case. I'll decide if we can be friends afterwards. Deal?"

With a sigh of relief, Blake said "deal. Now can you please show me out. I have no idea were I parked my car". 

"Of course. Oh, and by the way. Me and Amy are getting a divorce. She was transferred a month ago and it was too hard on our marriage". 

"Oh".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to wait a week, but I had do many ideas, I just couldn't wait!


	3. When the memories bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds new evidence ans sets up a date to tell Blake about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Also, the chapter title is a lyric from the Wallows song Uncomfortable.

The next day, Jake went on his way with the investigation, acting as if he was only a cop here. He was searching for clues to find a robber, not piecing together the life of his ex. 

Jake couldn't help himself but at least look a little, he was a pride flag and a few framed pictures from actual pride. Meaning he was finally out. Of course this is expected since he is almost 40, but it still stung. How long ago? Why didn't he ever tell Jake? 

"Hey Jake! We found something!"

Later that day, he met up with Blake over coffee to discuss the new evidence. This wasn't the usual protocol, but he was all Jake had been able to think about. The things he misses out on in life because he left. The new memories he could make. 

"We only got a partial print, which makes finding the owner much harder. But there are no signs of forced entry, so it seems like whoever it was had access. Does anyone else own a key to your apartment?"

"No, it's just me, but I forgot to close one of my windows and I think they got in that way. I forgot to mention that yesterday".

"That's fine. It can be hard to remember all of the details. You can always call me when you remember new things". 

They talked for a couple hours just catching up on what they had been up to since high school. Blake came out in college, and he had actually been living an amazing life, but he didn't have a boyfriend. Jake hated that knowing this made his heart race. 

"Cool cool cool cool cool. So are you looking for a boyfriend or?"

"I don't know. I'm not exactly looking, but if one fell in my lap, I wouldn't complain". 

Before Jake could reply, the waiter came and cleared their plates. He decided that meant it was time for him and Blake to leave. 

Jake drove Blake to his hotel, which was a bit out of his way, but Jake wanted to do anything to stay close to him. Although Blake didn't exactly talk much, he never did. 

That's the thing about Blake, he was never much of a talker, but when he did, he was hilarious and just incredibly smart at the same time. His voice gave Jake chills, He didn't even realize how much he missed being around Blake until he was grown back into his life. 

It wasn't like he couldn't date Blake, Amy was the one who asked for a divorce. And Mac is young enough that his parents being separated and with other people is the normal. The issue must have lied more in Blake himself. Would still he like Jake back? Had he really changed enough to have a real relationship? Would they work? 

"Jake, you missed my spot". 

"I'm sorry". Without another word, Jake turned around and found the right hotel. 

"I'm really glad we could speak today. I have missed you". 

For some reason, that was all it took, Jake leaned in closer, inches away from Blake's face and then looked into his eyes. Blake nodded, giving him permission to close the gap. Kissing Blake brought back all of those feelings, more than they already were. It felt like an electric shock through his entire body. 

The kiss continued for about 30 seconds before a car honked beside them, Blake flinched and then decided to go inside. But not before telling Jake to call him. 

As soon as the hotel door closed behind him, Jake began celebrating.


	4. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I was sad

Jake woke up to the sun beaming in his eyes, he knew that he was already late for work. Before, Amy would wake him on most days, or at least try. Everything seemed very lonely now, the world seemed bleak. The only thing that made him happy anymore was when it was his week with Mac. That was, until he started hanging out with Blake again. 

But he couldn't focus on him today. He needed to hurry and get to work. 

"Peralta, I have tried everything to get you to come into work on time. Fifteen minutes, Peralta. What do I have to do for you to quit acting so foolishly?"

"Sorry, dad. I just had a rough night. I will be early tomorrow. And before you ask, I do not intend to keep that promise"

Holt gave him a disapproving look that only Jake could tell apart from his other looks. He then went into his office and got to work. 

A couple hours in and Jake had a new suspect, The landlord. He had access and a key, Jake figured that for now he was a better option for questioning instead of the ex. Just as he was about to go make his arrest, the elevators opened and Mac came running out. He was so excited to see him that it took a moment to realize he was followed by Amy. 

They stared for a minute before Amy asked "How have you been Jake?" They only really talked when it was about Mac. "I'm good. How are you? Why are you guys here so early?"

"Oh. Are you busy?"

"Oh, no. I'm good" Mac pulled at Jake's pants until he picked him up. Around then is when Blake stepped through the elevators. Jake wondered why he was there when he hadn't called him. 

"Hello, Blake! I didn't know you were coming in today. Did you remember anything?" Jake was trying very hard to seem calm, but he knew he was failing. 

"Oh no. Gina wanted to have lunch. She told me to come upstairs to get her. We are going to share a plate of fries. Those things are like crack"

Jake laughed, looked down to hide his smile, then turned to find Gina. She was walking towards them now. 

She kissed Jake on the cheek and winked before grabbing Blake by the arm and turning to the door. She said bye to Amy and even called her by the right name. She did that more now that she has moved.

She started smiling and Jake and kinda shaking her arms at him. "So… who is he"

Jake was blushing and smiling. He couldn't hide that if he tried. "Look, nothing yet. We've just kissed, he is the boyfriend I told you about from high school". 

"Jake! That's amazing. I'm so glad you are happy"

He was very relieved that she wasn't upset. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a minute. They could both feel the others pain.

They held on until Mac got bored waiting and went into the break room. 

"Well, I should get going. Bye Jake."

"Talk later, Amy".

She held her tears until the elevators doors closed. But then she broke. She knew it wasn't the right time, but she had no clue how to tell him she was pregnant.


	5. AMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy remembers her last night with Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are so short. I just have no motivation to write. 
> 
> I have a planned ending, so I think number eight will be the end, but I could add more if people like it. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient!

Amy wakes up at 7:15 before showering, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and taking her third pregnancy test of the week.

After yet another positive response, she knew it was time. She had to tell Jake about their second baby. 

The last night they were together was right after they decided to get a divorce. They had a huge fight over dinner and Jake left. He never left, no matter what the fight was over, he never left. That was their rule.

It was almost like an ending. Like seeing the credits role on their relationship (which if you asked Charles, it would just be his name). Everything was over at that moment.

But of course, it wasn't. Because he came back. He cried. He held Amy as she cried, too. But they did have sex. Almost as a goodbye. It was soft, and quiet, and almost mournful. Not the kind that you would want a life to come from. 

The ink wasn't even dry yet before this insult hit. A baby that was really a curse. A stamp on her past marriage as a fail. The husband that has moved on when she hasn't. 

His apartment isn't entirely far from her house, but it felt like a hundred years. How can she make this visit seem casual when she just dropped Mac off yesterday? How Will she raise a kid from birth when the father is two hours away?

She knocks three times. Any less may be unnoticeable, more will be just plain annoying. 

Jake opens the door without his shirt on. The door is barely cracked, but enough to see him in the back. 

Blake.

"Hey Amy. What are you doing here? Mac doesn't go back for six days."

She froze before doing what she always does. Just blurting what is on her mind. 

"I'm pregnant"

The jazz hands didn't help.


	6. BLAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake shows up at Jake's apartment to talk about their relationship. Everything is going great until Amy shows up.

Jake's apartment is around this corner. Just breathe, knock, and ask him out. It cannot be that hard. Blake has asked him out before, it's just twenty years later while he is fresh out of a marriage. Nothing can go wrong. 

When Jake opened the door, there were toys all over the floor, and Mac was in the background yelling for his father to come back and play. 

"I can come back another time if now is bad"

Jake was clearly shocked to see him there, but he tried to play it cool, something anyone who has ever met Jake knows he is awful at. 

"No no no no. This is cool. Cool cool cool cool. Come on in".

Blake hesitated, but he came in. 

"Dad, come play with me". 

"Sweety, we are already past your bedtime. I will read you one story and then you have to go to bed". 

With an angry face, Mac went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Wow, you don't even have to tell him twice or force him to brush his teeth"

"Oh you can thank his mom for that. She is big about hygiene and brushing teeth or whatever"

Jake laughed about this, which isn't what you want from a guy you are planning on dating, especially when he is forty, but Blake chose to ignore this. 

"Yeah, I always had to be reminded to brush mine when I was younger. Had some run-ins with my dad over it. You go read to him and I'll wait in here"

Jake smiled, nodded, and went into Mac's room. 

There were still pictures of her in his apartment, She did live here until a few months ago. It's just odd, it has to be hard seeing your ex's photos. It was definitely hard for Blake when he had to go home from prom night and see the picture of Jake beside his bed. It was even harder when he packed it away the next day to move in with his aunt. He didn't come out until three years later when he was in college. 

"Hey. I'll get us a drink".

He went over to a counter that had all of these fancy glasses full of alcohol, the kind you see on TV so the brands don't have to be paid royalties. Blake could only assume that they once belonged to Amy. She seemed very uptight and organized. 

Jake was so beautiful, even from behind. His hair, his shoulders, even the way he shuffles from leg to leg. Like he was nervous. 

He walked over and handed Blake a drink. Jakes was already half gone by the time his hand had left the other drink. 

"What did you come by for? Not that I kind, this was just unexpected". 

"Well I wanted to talk more about this kiss, and where we need to go from here. It's just, I don't feel comfortable with this never being talked about, and I want for us to be able to do that again. Hopefully, in a more stable, relationship-type way". 

Jake laughed and grabbed hand. "I think I would like that. Do you mind if I kiss you now?"

Blake stammered before agreeing. Kissing soon led to making out and then Jake being on top of him with his shirt off. He had just gotten permission to remove Blake's pants when he heard the knock on the door. 

"Pregnant! How? I mean I know how, but we had so much trouble with Mac, this one just pops in? And it could not be at a worse time".

"I think I should leave. Let you have time to discuss this just the two of you. I'll see myself out". Blake kissed him on the cheek and walked out. 

"So there is something actually going on there now? I'm happy for you".

"Honestly, thank you. We are dating now, but we should probably talk more about the baby. I mean, we already have one starting school next year. We aren't even sure how that is going to work. How are we going to do this with two? I love our son, and I'm excited for us to have another one to be a part of whatever is going on in this family now, I'm just nervous. I'm scared".

"Yeah. Me too".

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I would really like to continue this story!


End file.
